Pon de Replay
(DLC) |artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2005 |dlc = October 12, 2010 (JD2) |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 |sol = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Bahama Blue Dark Blue (Beta) Greyish Hippie Blue (Remake) |gc = Glove Pink (Original) Rose (Beta) Peach (Remake) Arrows Scarlet-Vermilion (Original) (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 91 |nowc = PonDeReplay (JD2) Pon (GH) PonDLC (Remake) Pon (Remake) (Beta) |perf = Gaelle Lalannehttps://youtu.be/GpUXaIHYW3A?t=441 |choreo = Hakim Ghorab }}"Pon de Replay" by was featured on as a downloadable track but became unavailable for purchase following the shutdown of the Wii Shop Channel in January 2019. The song remains playable on and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman who has blue neon skin and short magenta hair. She wears a light blue hooded tunic with two blue and pink straps, a coral-pink camisole, magenta leggings, and pink sneakers with purple stripes and red laces. In the remake, she is more realistic and most of her glowing is removed. Tex1 256x256 0bb836eaa1dc6d85 14.png|Original Pon coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The routine takes place in a dark blue-purple room, with blue columns and purple ceiling lights. The coach is standing on an illuminating square which releases an upward stream of orange light (blue with lines in it in the Xbox 360 version of ). Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your right hand up and shake your body. pondereplay gm 1.png|All Gold Moves PonDeReplay gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Pon de Replay ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Oops!...I Did It Again * Run the Show * Lean On ' (World)' *''Cheap Thrills'' (Sunglasses) Trivia General *'' '' is the second song by Rihanna in the series. *Along with Firework, Barbie Girl, and Pump Up The Volume, was in the first DLC cycle in the entire history of the series. * "Gyal" - as it is seen in official lyrics - is sometimes misspelled as "gals", and "I mma show you" is misspelled as "I'm a show you". * In the preview gameplay, the lines "All de gyal/'Pon de' dancefloor" were written correctly; in the final release, instead, they are incorrectly changed to "All the gals/'On the' dancefloor").https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZtBBDa2Oo4c Routine *This is the first routine to feature a dancer whose skin is black and transparent for the whole song. The second is Don't You Worry Child, the third is Get Low and the fourth is Dharma. * The coach s skin color was meant to be white, like all other dancers in the game; this Beta Element appears in the back of the cover. * In the menu icon of the remake, the coach s glove is on the left hand. * In the Xbox version of , the upwards stream of flashing light is dark blue. In every other one of this song s appearances, it is orange instead. * In , and the Wii version of , the pictograms slide is placed under the flashing square around the coach. * In the pictograms sprite, there are a Beta pictogram and another one with incorrect recoloring (a little portion of it is colored yellow). ** There is also a pictogram that is duplicated. Gallery Game Files Pondereplay jd2 cover generic.png|''Pon de Replay'' Pondereplay jdgh cover generic.png|''Pon de Replay'' ( ) Pon jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Pon de Replay'' (Remake) pon_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach (as seen in s artbook) pon_cover@2x.jpg| cover Pon pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Pon recoloring error.png|Pictogram with incorrect recoloring (notice the right arm and the props) Pon score background.png| score screen background In-Game Screenshots pondereplay jd2 menu.png|''Pon de Replay'' on the menu Pondereplay_jdsp_menu.png|''Pon de Replay'' on the menu Pon jdsp ready.png| ready screen Pondereplay jdgh menu wii.png|''Pon de Replay'' on the menu (Wii) Pondereplay jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Promotional Images Pondereplay promo coach.png|Promotional coach Pondereplay promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Behind The Scenes Pondereplay bts.png|Behind The Scenes Beta Elements Pondereplay_beta_coach.png|Beta coach Pon beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Others Pondereplay jd2 picto error.png|Pictogram error (it is placed underneath the flashing square) Pondereplay background.png|Background Videos Official Music Video Rihanna - Pon de Replay (Internet Version) Teasers Pon de Replay - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Pon de Replay - Just Dance 2 Pon de Replay - Just Dance Summer Party Pon de Replay - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Wii graphics) Pon de Replay - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Xbox 360 graphics) Extractions Pon de Replay - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) Pon de Replay - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Extraction) Pon de Replay - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Pon de Replay Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Rihanna Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Remade Songs